This invention is an improvement on the loader bucket in U.S. Pat. No. 4,493,605 issued Jan. 15, 1985.
The loader bucket in said patent has a pair of bucket jaws pivotally mounted on vertical axes on one side of the bucket, when the bucket is in vertical position, for opening and closing movements of the jaws, the jaws having scraper edges on the bottom of the bucket to scrape material from a supporting surface when the jaws are open.
The bucket in said patent has been used for scraping light materials, such as leaves, paper, etc., causing excessive wear on the cutting edges of the scrapers and noise and damage by abrasion of the supporting surface for the material being scraped. There is a need for certain improvements for sweeping such light material into piles and collecting it in the bucket more efficiently.